Ninja Warrior 36
its already the 36th tournament and all of the obstacles are new last time a record 22 cleared Stage 1 but 19 of them failed but 3 cleared to move on to Stage 3 and all 3 failed meaning failure for all 100 there are 20 obstacles that people have to clear to advance and 23 obstacles in total there has been a change as the 100 competitors have been split into 2 groups of 50 Stage 1 Group 1 80 seconds 1 step swing step-sonic swing fusion 2 pieces bridge 3 chain saw 4 dancing bridge 5 balance bridge kai 6 bounce around forgot what the obstacle was think it was just the bouncing spider i think?? 7 line runner Competitors 1 Ryoichi Arashida 2. pieces bridge 2 Josh Salinas CLEAR 0.5 seconds left 3 Levi Meeuwenberg 1. step swing 4 Chris Bernard 1. step swing 5 Brian Kretsch 1. step swing 6 Mika Watanabe CLEAR 12.5 seconds left 7 Kazue Watanabe 2. pieces bridge 8 Saskia Neville 2. pieces bridge 9 Naoya Tajima 2. pieces bridge 10 Hisae Watanabe 3. chain saw 11 Reika Saiki 3. chain saw 12 Gosuke Yokoyama 2. pieces bridge 13 Karin Hinata 4. dancing bridge 14 Andrei Burton 4. dancing bridge 15 Yuko Higashi 5. balance bridge kai 16 Le Van Thuc 2. pieces bridge 17 Saori Yoshida 1. step swing 18 Naoko Patricia 5. balance bridge kai 19 Ngo Van Hung 1. step swing 20 Eiichi Miura 2. pieces bridge 21 Aya Asahina 2. pieces bridge 22 Rena Higashi 2. pieces bridge 23 Gareth Weir 2. pieces bridge 24 Takuyu Ueda 3. chain saw 25 Miyo Sudo 6. bounce around 26 Yoshihide Tanigawa 6. bounce around. failed on spider walls 27 Andrew Swinghamer 2. pieces bridge 28 Oana Ban 2. pieces bridge 29 Nozomi Kanemitsu CLEAR 25.0 seconds left 30 David Yarter 1. step swing 31 Tetsuji Uemura 2. pieces bridge 32 Nguyen Duc Thuy Tram 7. line runner 33 Ayano Oshima 2. pieces bridge 34 Ben Tando Dwyer 2. pieces bridge 35 Akira Sakai 2. pieces bridge 36 Chris Fantauzzo 2. pieces bridge 37 Sean Bryan 2. pieces bridge 38 Sam Rippington CLEAR 25.0 seconds left 39 Andrea Hah 5. balance bridge kai. foot touched the axis and got disqualified 40 Hiroyuki Amano 1. step swing. 1st person to fail the step swing and not touch the rope 41 Daniel Gil 2. pieces bridge 42 Rie Komiya CLEAR 32.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 Group 1 time of the tournament 43 Naoto Amano 2. pieces bridge 44 Toby Segar 3. chain saw 45 Vance Yarter 3. chain saw 46 Wakky CLEAR 27.8 seconds left 47 Mathis Kid Owhadi 3. chain saw 48 Noriko Sagara 1. step swing. feet skimmed the water on 2nd landing 49 Nguyen Duc Tho 2. pieces bridge 50 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 22.8 seconds left 50 attempts 7 clears Stage 1 Group 2 80 seconds 1 step swing step-sonic swing fusion 2 extreme log grip drops 3 chain saw 4 dancing bridge 5 maze 6 bounce around 7 rope walk Competitors 1 Corbin Mackin 2. extreme log grip 2 Shinji Maggy 2. extreme log grip 3 Kanon Miyahara 2. extreme log grip 4 John Loobey 2. extreme log grip 5 Chie Tanabe 2. extreme log grip 6 Ryuichi Sakawa 5. maze 7 Owen McKenzie 2. extreme log grip 8 Fukao Yamamoto 7. rope walk 9 AYA 2. extreme log grip 10 Otis Khan 2. extreme log grip 11 Hiromichi Sato 2. extreme log grip 12 Jessie Graff 2. extreme log grip 13 Kayo Haga 2. extreme log grip 14 Abel Gonzalez 2. extreme log grip 15 Daisuke Nakata 2. extreme log grip 16 Jun Sato 2. extreme log grip 17 Alix Arndt 1. step swing 18 Kazuya Miyajima 2. extreme log grip 19 Maiko Sato 2. extreme log grip 20 Sakiko Okabe 2. extreme log grip 21 Katsuhide Torisawa 2. extreme log grip 22 Kinnikun Nakayama CLEAR 7.0 seconds left 23 Po Mishizuma 1. step swing 24 Ho Thi Ngoc Bich 1. step swing 25 Toru Takahashi 1. step swing 26 Ben Polson 2. extreme log grip 27 Dion Trigg 2. extreme log grip 28 Takashi Sakamoto 2. extreme log grip 29 William Laister 2. extreme log grip 30 Airi Tsuyuki 2. extreme log grip 31 Ricko Tralongo 2. extreme log grip 32 Ryoga Vee 2. extreme log grip 33 Casey Rothschild 2. extreme log grip 34 Lee Cossey 2. extreme log grip 35 Tavares Chambliss 2. extreme log grip 36 Takayuki Kawashima CLEAR 21.0 seconds left 37 Katie McDonnell 2. extreme log grip 38 Yuumi Seimiya 2. extreme log grip 39 Do Duy Quan 2. extreme log grip 40 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 2. extreme log grip 41 Michelle Warnky 2. extreme log grip 42 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 34.3 seconds left 43 Owen Drew 1. step swing 44 Ed Scott 2. extreme log grip 45 Tomoko Yoshida 5. maze 46 Masami Yusa 5. maze 47 Alyssa Beird CLEAR 44.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 Group 2 time of the tournament. fastest overall Stage 1 time of the tournament 48 Yan Yang 3. chain saw 49 Ayako Inada 4. dancing bridge 50 Maho Tanaka 3. chain saw 50 attempts 4 clears 100 total attempts 11 total clears Stage 2 70 seconds 1 subway surfer 2 hole slide 3 one chain unstable bridge 4 crossroads 3 build or survival trapdoor 5 weird conveyor 6 triangle 7 ultimate ring swing what the concept was think it was swinging and hooking a ring then hopping it then the other way round 3 times i think pretty impossible Competitors G1 2 Josh Salinas CLEAR 21.0 seconds left. chose survival build G1 6 Mika Watanabe 1. subway surfer G1 29 Nozomi Kanemitsu 3. one chain unstable bridge G1 38 Sam Rippington 7. ultimate ring swing. chose survival trapdoor G1 42 Rie Komiya 1. subway surfer G1 46 Wakky 6. triangle. chose survival build G1 50 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 35.0 seconds left. chose survival trapdoor G2 22 Kinnikun Nakayama 3. one chain unstable bridge G2 36 Takayuki Kawashima 2. hole slide. fell on 2nd square G2 42 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 44.0 seconds left G2 47 Alyssa Beird 3. one chain unstable bridge 7 G1 attempts 2 G1 clears 4 G2 attempts 1 G2 clear 11 total attempts 3 total clears Stage 3 275 seconds 1 shin gravity break twisting tracks tilting tracks 2 all over the place cliffhanger 3 katana slide with globe struts 4 strut stairs Competitors G1 2 Josh Salinas 1. shin gravity break. fell on 1st twisting track G1 50 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 221.0 seconds left G2 42 Ayako Miyake 1. shin gravity break. fell on 1st twisting track 2 G1 attempts 1 G1 clear 1 G2 attempt 0 G2 clears 3 total attempts 1 total clear Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:100m 35 seconds 1 chainsaw climb 50m 2 chain climb 50m Competitor G1 50 Sayaka Asami KANZENSEIHA 0.6 seconds left 1 G1 attempt 1 G1 kanzenseiha. Stage Not Attempted by G2 competitors Best Performance: Sayaka Asami only person to achieve kanzenseiha this season. the 5th time asami has achieved kanzenseiha Category:Ninja Warrior